


Dragon Sickness

by Luminary_Oleander (SephyAthredon)



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst, Erik and Oleander are and have been boyfriends for a long time., Erik is concerned and a little scared, Illness, Luminary is ill, Luminary is named Oleander, M/M, after the defeat of a certain optional dragon, angst for both characters, takes place during the Post-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephyAthredon/pseuds/Luminary_Oleander
Summary: When the Luminary comes down with a mysterious illness, everyone leaves to split up and try to find a solution, everyone except Erik who has to watch over a sick and suffering Oleander.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The worst had happened. Just as the party had decided to celebrate the defeat of a dragon that had caused trouble for Sniflheim, Oleander passed out, right into Erik’s arms. The thief had looked at him with concern, but decided that they needed to find shelter first, before he asked any questions. Luckily, there had been a cottage nearby that they decided to stay at. 

Oleander seemed to be in terrible condition when they laid him down to rest. Sweat dampened his brow and he let out little whimpers of pain, sometimes he’d even clutch the sheets. Rab sure knew a fever when he saw one and he was sure to relay the news to the rest of the party, who were waiting outside the cottage.

“A fever!?” Erik was the first one to react, “But… I don’t understand. We’re fine.. So why is it that he’s the only one getting sick?”

“It could just be that luck was on our sides…” Rab replied.

“Well, we still need to find the cure, we can’t let Yggdrasil's precious little leaf just keel over and die, can we?” Sylvando interjected, a tone of worry in his voice.

“No, of course not,” Rab answered before anyone else can. “Everyone should fan out and find what information they can. We’ll meet back here at dusk.”

Everyone nodded except for Erik. Instead, the thief looked to Rab, “You can’t leave Oleander alone, especially in this state. I’ll stay with him.”

“Aye, that’s probably for the best.” Rab replied with a nod, placing a hand on Erik’s shoulder. Like everyone else, he knew of the special connection that the two of them had, “There’s nobody more suited to guarding him than you are.”

Erik nodded and, after the group made some plans as to what they were going to do, they departed. Soon after that, thief pulled up a chair by Oleander’s bed. He reached over to place a hand on the Luminary’s as a particularly large wave of pain washed over him.

“I’m here… You’re going to be okay….” Erik tried his best to reassure the other. Oleander didn’t seem to hear him. Each whimper that left the boy’s throat tugged on Erik’s heart. Occasionally he would let out a little bit of a scream, and that felt like someone had taken a hammer to Erik’s heart. 

Erik couldn’t stay still. He kept adjusting and readjusting things to try and make the Luminary more comfortable, changed the damp cloth on his head, added a log to the fire, and then he paced, then returned to the chair. 

This sort of routine would only be interrupted by more cries of pain coming from Oleander. One by one, they tore themselves from his throat. When that happened, Erik would return to his side immediately, whispering calming, gentle words to him. He can’t lose the Luminary to something like this. Oleander was all he had to live for.

The Luminary had not gained consciousness at all in the hours that Erik had watched him, he was lost to the fever that raged inside him. The weather had just gotten worse and worse as time went by. A snowstorm raged outside, so strong that it threatened to tear the cottage apart.

Erik had assumed that the others had found somewhere to stay until the storm cleared. That’s why he was surprised to hear a loud knock at the door. He answered it, a dagger in one hand, just in case.

Before he knew it, a punch sent him crashing into the table in the middle of the room. Three large thugs all filed into the cabin. The largest one, who was in the middle, spoke.

“Didn’ spect people ta be ‘ere” they said in a thick accent, “Ah well. This shabby shack ‘as now been claimed by us, on accounta the snowstorm. You and yer buddy outta scram, ‘fore we make ya.” His gaze fell on Oleander, who was laying still and breathing heavily, a visible puff of air escaping his mouth with each breath. His face and neck were red and his eyes were half open.

“What!?” Erik shouted in surprise, “you can’t expect us to just up and leave in the middle of a snowstorm. My friend is sick, he’s got nowhere else to go.” Erik stood, gesturing to Oleander.

The thug bellowed out his laughter and it took him a few moments to compose himself before he could speak, “Lad, it looks like yer friend there has wot we call the dragon sickness. No one’s ever survived that. It’s said that it will boil ya from the inside out. The only thing tha’ can be done fer ‘im is to put ‘im outta ‘is misery.” He chuckled, stepping closer to Oleander.

The thief tried to stand his ground, but he was tossed aside as if he hadn’t been there at all, bumping his head against the hearth. His vision was blurred as he tried to get back up, but all he could do was watch as the thug approached the bed and pulled Oleander up by his hair. Weakly, he struggled against his captor’s hold.

“You d-don’t understand, he’s the Luminary!” Erik regretted the words as soon as he spoke them. They made the thug pause, but what was said next made Erik’s blood run cold.

“The Luminary, eh? Well tha’ gives us even more of a reason ta snuff out ‘is light, right boys?” The other two muttered words of agreement. With a sharp yank, the leader of the thugs tossed Oleander from the bed onto the ground near the fireplace. Erik couldn’t see where he landed, but the yelp that followed meant that he probably landed hard. 

“N-No… Please!” Erik shouted, staggering to his feet. There was a loud ‘thunk’ and another cry, followed by more noises and small whimpers. Erik knew they were kicking him. Finally, he managed to get up, and he flung himself at the thugs, digging his dagger into the one that was hurting his Oleander. 

There was a growl in retaliation and the man reached back, grabbing him by his clothes. He brought Erik in front of him, holding him with both hands, a glare on his face. Erik returned the glare.

“Leave. him. alone.”

The leader of the group burst into another bout of laughter suddenly, not even caring that blood dripped down his back. 

“Oh, what’s a scrawny thing like you going to do ‘bout it? Nuffink, tha’s what.” He grinned, looking around at the other two in his group, “Boys? Ya wanna show this worthless twig wot happens when ‘e messes wit us?” Erik looked around at the others in alarm and saw one pull out a knife and hold it up to his neck.

“No need ta take it slow ‘ere boys,” The leader handed Erik over to the other thug to restrain, “ ‘e ain’t nuffink special, jes slit ‘is throat an be done wit it.” Erik closed his eyes and he could feel the cold blade press against his skin, biting into it. 

“S-Stop!” That was Oleander’s voice. It was weak, but it was there. There was a loud noise, like something colliding against something else, and the biting pain lessened. Erik broke free of the other’s grip and immediately placed a hand on his neck. He felt blood, but the cut wasn’t deep. Then he looked to Oleander.

The Luminary was on top of the other thug, holding him down. Even though his heavy breathing continued, there was a fury in his eyes. “G-get away from m-my Erik!”

The thief knew he had to think quick, the thug leader was already reaching for Oleander again. He ran toward the door, grabbing Oleander around the waist along the way, and jumped out of it, falling down the stairs and laying face first in the snow.

Braving the elements was better than being outnumbered and killed.

“Fine, if tha’s the way ya wanna be ‘bout it. The storm can ‘ave ya, I dun care either way.” and with that, he turned away from the two and slammed the door.

Erik hardly paid any attention to that, instead he was trying desperately to find Oleander despite the darkness and the white snowflakes constantly obscuring his vision. Eventually, he grabbed an arm and flinched away at just how warm it was despite the snow. Steam arose from Oleander’s body where the snow touched, and a sharp ‘hsss’ could be heard.

Erik’s boyfriend, the Luminary really was burning alive from the inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tries desperately to make it back to Sniflhiem in a snowstorm, carrying a sick Luminary.

With hardly a word, Erik hoisted the other onto his back. He could feel the eerie warmth spread across him and it felt like an omen. It was taking everything the ex-thief had not to panic. He vaguely knew his way back to Sniflhiem, but in the storm everything looked the same, covered by a vast expanse of white. Erik started to walk, working out where he was going along the way.

The library was out. The only way they could get past that big boulder blocking the way was if the Luminary used one of the monsters in the area to do so, and he wasn’t in the best shape to be doing that, so their best bet is to head toward the town and hope that they make it.

“Hang in there Oleander. I’ve got you. I won’t let you die.” He tried comforting the Luminary, but he didn’t know if the other was conscious enough to really hear him. The heat on his back was almost unbearable, but at least it helped to fight off the impending frostbite. 

They walked for what seemed like hours, at a painfully slow pace. Erik stopped every once in a while to check on Oleander. He got worse and worse as time went on. He wished there was something he could do. Oleander’s breathing was labored and he would occasionally whimper. He had a tight grip on Erik, as if afraid that he’d be lost forever if he fell into the snow.

Erik made sure to keep out of sight of any monsters in the area, they couldn’t afford a battle in the condition that they were in. By the time they had gotten to the end of the pass that connects the Snaerfelt with the Snifleheim region, Erik’s legs felt numb. The added weight of Olenander and the fact that he couldn’t see two feet in front of him, made it hard for him to move very far, very fast. He was vulnerable, but he had to push on or the Luminary wouldn’t get the help he needs. 

A silhouette to their left made Erik stop in his tracks. It was large, but still human shaped. He held his dagger up in case it was a monster that had spotted him through all the snow. 

“You want the Luminary? Well just try and get him.” Erik unsheathed his dagger from his belt, ready to defend the other with his very life. 

“Erik?” A voice could be heard over the noise of the wind around them, it had a familiar gruff tone, “Are you okay? Do you have the Luminary?” The shadow stepped forward to get a good look at the people in front of him.

The man had a familiar bulky frame with purple hair and armor that was black with gold accents. This was Hendrik, just as the voice had suggested. Erik visibly relaxed at the sight of another party member. Hendrik, however, tensed at the sight of Oleander.

“By Yggdrasil’s leaves, what happened? Why aren’t you two back at the cabin?”

“I’ll explain later.” Erik started off in the direction he was going, “Oleander’s life is on the line right now. He has an illness that kills people in this region. He needs to get back to Sniflheim immediately.

“Wait, I was just there!” Hendrik looked around for his footprints, but the storm had kicked up the snow around him and obscured them, “I can’t find my tracks…”

“S’okay…” the acknowledgement showed just how tired he was, “We can keep walking until we hit a wall and then follow it to the town.”

Hendrik nodded, catching up to Erik, “Do you want me to take him?” He gestured to Oleander.

“No.” Erik didn’t want to let go.

“It’ll be faster if I take him and go ahead.” He placed a hand on Oleander’s back. Erik was about to retaliate when a cry from the Luminary caught their attention and made them both stop. Hendrik flinched, pulling his hand back. He watched as the Luminary pressed his face against his arm, that was around Erik’s neck, and sobbed.

“It’s worse than I thought….” Hendrik muttered to himself, “keep moving. I’ll protect you.” He said this clearly to Erik. The thief nodded and continued.

Hendrik had to fend of a couple of monsters on their way there, but soon they reached one of the walls. Erik wasted no time heading to the left. If he followed the wall all the way down, he figured he might reach Sniflhiem in time. Hendrik paused though, his hand feeling the wall gently curve inward to the right.

“Hold up.”

“We don’t have time to wait.” Erik responded through gritted teeth. The Luminary’s labored breathing echoed in his ears. He was wheezing slightly with every breath in. Tears still fell.

“Hot… t-too hot…” Oleander spoke at barely a whisper.

“No, I think I remember this place.” Hendrik had studied maps of the area, just has he had done with others, so that he would be able to navigate his way around no matter where he ended up. He specifically remembered there being a little passage near the top of the Sniflhiem region map, “I think there’s a little shelter here. It’s been long since abandoned.

“You think!? We don’t have time for guesses.” Erik snapped, continuing on his way.

“No, wait. You’re not listening.” Hendrik reached out to Oleander, but before he could, Erik spun around, deliberately putting himself between them.

“Don’t. you. touch. him.” Erik’s words were like venom, and his eyes were narrowed. Hendrik flinched back in surprise. The look on his face snapped Erik out of it, “Sorry… guess all the stress and worry is getting to me. If… If you know where we can find shelter then point me to it.” Erik’s head was spinning with possible solutions.

Should we just wait out the storm? Would Oleander survive that long? Should we head to Sniflhiem? Will he be able to get help there? Maybe we should wait in the shelter while Hendrik goes to get help?

“Follow me.” Hendrik led the way down the passage and Erik followed along, numb and lost in thought. He didn’t say a word. 

Soon they came across a shack that was really tiny. It looked like it was barely held together. There was a doorway with no door, and one square hole in the side that served as a window. Luckily, there was very little wind to kick up snow thanks to the fact that it was surrounded by stone walls on all sides.

“Huh… It’s not much, but It’s better than freezing to death.” He made his way inside and tried to remove Oleander from his back. Unfortunately, he had a tight grip on the other. Erik could feel his fingernails digging into his chest through his clothes, “Hendrik, a little help here?”

Without saying a word, the knight stepped over and placed a hand on both of Oleander’s arms. The Luminary let out a small whimper of protest and Hendrik began to pry the other off of him.

“Be gentle with him.” Erik said to Hendrik, then switched to speaking to the Luminary, “It’s alright Oleander. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” The tone he used to speak to Oleander was much gentler than the one he used to talk to Hendrik.

Slowly, Hendrik managed to get the Luminary off of him and place him, gently, so that he was sitting on the ground. For such a large and intimidating man, he knew how to handle people with care. Now that the task was done, Hendrik’s mind went to other matters.

“We should make a fire.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary. Least, not for Oleander.” Erik was by his boyfriend’s side, reassuring him with gentle touches, “He’s burning up.”

Hendrik had definitely noticed how red Oleander’s skin was, but with his gauntlets on, he couldn’t feel a thing. He slid one of them off and placed a hand on Oleander’s forehead. Instantly recoiling at the shock of just how warm he was.

“He’s practically scalding…” Hendrik’s voice was tinged with worry, “We have to get him help, soon.”

“Exactly, that’s why you should go back to Sniflhiem and come back with someone that can help.”

Hendrik stood up straight, replacing his gauntlet and placing a balled up fist to his chest, “I’ll do it, for I am the Luminary’s sword, shield, an-”

“Just go!” Erik shouted before turning back to the Luminary.

Hendrik nodded and started to leave, but he only just got two steps out the door before cries met his ears. He rushed back inside to find the Luminary, on his back, on the floor. Strangled cries left his mouth and, despite Erik’s reassuring words, he seemed to be panicking.

“No… no…. t-too hot… ‘s too hot…” Oleander mumbled to himself, “Erik… E-Erik…” He tried to feel around for the other with his left hand. Gently, Erik took his hand.

“I’m here… I’m here… I’ve got you...” Erik spoke those words over and over again.

“I’m… I’m afraid we’ve run out of time.” Hendrik spoke, his voice grave.

“No… no that can’t be true!” Erik responded, “There must be something we can do.” He hugged Oleander’s hand to his chest, tears threatening to fall. Erik hardly ever cried, “Why… why would something like this happen to the Luminary of all people…”

“I… I don’t know… but we can’t just stand around. We have to put our heads together and come up with a solution, or we’ll lose the Luminary forever.”

“I know…” Erik’s voice was barely audible. He racked his brain for anything. He wasn’t a spellcaster and neither was Hendrik so trying a spell was out of the question. His thoughts were interrupted as the Luminary spoke again.

“E-Er-rik… I l-lo-ove you.” The words seemed to be a struggle to say.

“L-Love you too.” Erik responded through tears, holding Oleander close to him. Snow tumbled from his hair with the motion and melted as soon as it made contact with Oleander’s skin, which was already wet with sweat. Then it hit Erik. An image flashed in his head, of the snow sizzling off his arms when he had landed in it, after they had been thrown from the cabin. Of course.

“Snow…”

Hendrik, who had been thinking hard to come up with a solution looked to Erik, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, this sickness that he has is like a fever. It’s making him too hot, and we’re surrounded by cold snow.”

It only took Hendrik a moment for it to sink in and then he rushed out the door. Erik took a moment to remove Oleander’s coat, along with his weapon and satchel. Then the ex-thief placed him down gently, before following Hendrik. He didn’t know if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

Armful by armful they brought snow into the cabin and piled it onto Oleander, everywhere but his face.. At first the snow just melted into water, but as it piled up more and more, Oleanders noises died down and the snow didn’t melt as fast. Erik checked his temperature once they had a good pile going.

“I think it’s working.” Erik responded, relief clear in his voice, “His temperature is going down.”

“Really? Good thinking then, Erik. You really saved his life.” Hendrik watched as the snow stopped sizzling against Oleander’s skin.

“Yeah, I suppose the Sniflehiem folks didn’t think to use the snow because it’s usually so deadly to us. Of course there’s a chance that the guys that kicked us out of the shack could have been lying.” Erik brought a hand to his throat, feeling the small slit that was there, “He saved my life too, nearly got my throat slit…” 

“They did that to you? That’s… awful.” Hendrik responded, examining the wound.

“Yeah, Oleander got kicked around some too.” He touched his hand gently to the Luminary’s face. His breathing had returned back to normal and so had his skin color, he seemed to be out for the time being, “I had to get him out of there.”

“You did the right thing.”

“I know that. I would do anything for him.”

Just as Hendrik was about to respond, Oleander’s eyes fluttered open. They met an identical pair of blue eyes. Slowly, he sat up, the snow rolling off his black long sleeved outfit. The fever still lingered on him in places, but he was exponentially better than before. Without saying a word, he captured Erik in a tight hug, sobbing lightly against his shoulder. These tears were different, they were tears of relief. 

Erik was caught by surprise, but soon he relaxed. Gently, he hugged Oleander back, “I… I’m glad you’re okay now, Oli…”

“All thanks to you…” Was Oleander’s immediate response, “I… I thought I was a goner t-there…” His voice did little to hide the tears that remained.

Hendrik had left the shack, letting the two have their private moment.

“You… you almost were. You scared me… The thought of losing you… It’s just-”

Oleander cut him off with a small ‘shhh’, “It’s okay now. I’m still here… I’m still here” He buried his face in Erik’s shoulder. The tears didn’t stop.

They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other. Tears making their way slowly down Erik’s cheeks as well. After a few moments of this, Oleander broke the hug and stood on shaky legs, looking around.

“Wasn’t Hendrik with us too?” He asked, looking around for the Heliodorian knight.

“Oh… yeah.” Erik responded as if he just remembered something, “Hendrik, you can come back in now!”

Moments later, a familiar black plated figure appeared, a smile on his face, “Thank Yggdrasil you’re alive, Oleander. I was worried we were going to lose you”

“I’m only alive thanks to Erik’s quick thinking.” Oleander looked back at Erik, “I really owe you my life.”

He former thief shook his head, “I’ve owed you my life since we jumped off that cliff together. Don’t even worry about it. I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“As am I” Hendrik chimed in, “We should go let the others know, so they don’t keep worrying about you. The storm had died down, so we should be able to get back to Sniflheim.”

Oleander nodded, taking a step forward, only to stumble. Erik caught his arm and pulled him back up before he could hit the ground. “S-Sorry,” Oleander apologized with a small chuckle, “Still feeling bad from when those thugs beat me up.”

“Well then I refuse to let you walk back.” Erik picked the Luminary up with one arm behind his shoulders and the other one under his knees, different from the way he was carrying the other before. Hendrik picked up the coat, bag, and weapon that had been discarded and decided to carry those back.

“A-are you sure? you’ve been carrying me for such a long time already.”

“It’s no problem.”

And with that, the group set off back to Sniflehiem. They were surprised to find that the others had gone out looking for them and the two groups ended up meeting halfway through the tunnel between Sniflheim and the region just outside. 

As soon as Serena and Veronica spotted the others, they bolted forward. Jade picked up the pace a little, but didn’t go as fast as them. Sylv started walking faster as well.

“Is Oleander okay?” was the first question out of Serena’s mouth when she stopped by Erik’s side.

The Luminary smiled up at her, “I’m fine, a little weak and very tired, but nothing to worry about.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Serena replied, relief clear in her voice, “You scared all of us.”

“Don’t ever do that again!” Veronica said with a huff, “I’m.. glad you’re okay though.” She admitted lightly, the previous tone gone from her voice.

“I am too.” Jade said, catching up with the group and placing hand gently to Oleander’s forehead, “You had us all worried there, baby brother.” She teased lightly. 

The Luminary chuckled, “I’m sorry, big sister, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I know you didn’t.” Her tone was soft as she said those words, then she looked to Hendrik, “Thank you for going back for them.”

He bowed to the other lightly, “No thanks necessary, It is my duty”

“Stern as always, I see” She laughed lightly in response.

Sylv came up behind them, “Oh honey! I’m so happy to see that you’re alright! Come, you must be freezing after spending so long in the storm, we should get you inside!” He started walking back and waved a hand for the others to follow.

Everyone started moving at once, catching up to Rab who had been the slowest. He looked overjoyed to see his grandson in one piece. Erik made sure to walk slower so that he could have some time with the luminary. 

“I cannae hardly believe that you survived, You are your father’s son alright, a fighter.”

Oleander shook his head, “No, the reason I survived isn’t because I was strong. Erik saved me with some quick thinking.”

“Oh?” Rab looked up at Erik and smiled, “Then it was a good thing we left him to watch over you, eh?” 

Erik fought the urge to blush at the flattery, “It was a close one, that’s was for sure.” He didn’t really want Rab to know just how close he had been to losing his grandson. 

“I imagine it was. We, uh… asked around town. Folks say there was a fever going around called the Dragon sickness. It heats you up from the inside out, or so I heard.”

“I’m afraid, that’s what he had. The thugs that kicked us out of the cabin said so.”

“Wait… so you’ve been struggling in the cold this whole time, while he was suffering from the Dragon sickness?”

“Indeed he was. He planned to bring Oleander all the way to Sniflhiem in the storm. I’d say his efforts are quite commendable.” Hendrik spoke before Erik could, “He even thought to use snow to bring down the Luminary’s temperature.”

“Snow, really? I never would have guessed.” Rab responded incredulously.

Erik was fully blushing by now, but he kept quiet. Oleander was quiet too, practically falling asleep in Erik’s arms.

The rest of the trip back to Sniflhiem was quiet. It was already late into the night, when they reached the inn, Erik laid Oleander down to rest, kissing him lightly on the forehead. It was then that it hit him, making him sway a little. He was also exhausted, and his arms and back ached from carrying the other.

After pushing his boots and socks off as well as removing this daggers from his sash, Erik scooted in next to his boyfriend. The action called Oleander to stir and open his eyes a little.

“Go back to sleep” Erik replied, getting comfortable next to him. His hand found one of Oleanders from under the covers and held it gently.

“Mmmm okay.” It was clear he wasn’t entirely coherent.

“Goodnight Oleander, I love you.”

“Night’... love you too.”  
The two of them closed their eyes and soon soft snores could be heard. Hendrik retired to bed soon after, a light smile gracing his features when he noticed the other two asleep next to each other. They had a long day, they deserved it.


End file.
